Assassin
The assassin blurs the line between spellcasting and stealth, marrying the power of magic with hand-to-hand combat prowess. A student of ancient undead spellcasting techniques, the assassin combines arcane spellcasting with the combat skills of a rogue. While the ability to cast arcane spells in swordplay originated with the undead, over the millennia the secrets of the assassin have been disseminated to the other races, and today members of any race can become a assassin. If you find you can’t choose between being an arcane spellcaster who zaps your enemies with powerful spells and a nimble, deceptive mid-range swashbuckling character who lays them low with a scimitar, the assassin is the perfect class for you. Combining arcane magic with combat finesse, you’re prepared in any situation. Enemies who underestimate you never get a second chance, since you don’t even have to switch back and forth between hands-on combat and spellcasting; you can do both simultaneously. Class Qualities Alignment: Any Speed: 30 ft Starting Gold: 500 gp Starting Health: 2 Spell Counters: Int + 2 per level, x2 at first level Saving Throws: Ref 3, Wil 2 Military: No Guilds: Yes, tend towards Explorer Spells: Practiced Arcane magic, tend towards Necromancy Achievements: Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, Using Aspects, and Charisma-based Skills grant x3 XP. Spellcasting, Magic Attacks, Intelligence-based Skills, Will Saves, and Wisdom-based Skills grant x2 XP. Class Skills (6 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Climb, Computer Use, Concentration, Craft, Decipher Script, Drive, Jump, Knowledge, Pilot, Ride, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Swim. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Assassins are proficient with all simple and martial bows, curved blades, weapon accessories, explosives, and staves. They are proficient with light and medium armor and medium shields. Spells: An assassin casts arcane spells (the same type of spells available to casters and sorcerers), which are drawn from the arcane spell list. An assassin must choose and prepare their spells ahead of time (see below). To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the assassin must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Int 10 for 0-level spells, Int 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an assassin’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the assassin’s Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, an assassin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Assassin. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high Intelligence score. Like other practiced spellcasters, an assassin may know any number of spells. They must choose and prepare their spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and using their spellbook. While studying, the assassin decides which spells to prepare. Spellbooks: An assassin must study their spellbook each day to prepare their spells. They cannot prepare any spell not recorded in their spellbook, except for read magic, which all practiced spellcasters can prepare from memory. An assassin begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level arcane spells from their spell school or schools, if any; plus three 1st-level spells of your choice. For each point of Intelligence bonus the assassin has, the spellbook holds one additional 1st-level spell of your choice. At each new assassin level, they gain two new spells of any spell level or levels that they can cast (based on their new assassin level) for their spellbook. Arcane Attunement (Sp): You can use the spell-like powers dancing lights, detect magic, flare, ghost sound, and read magic a combined total of times per day equal to 3 + your Int modifier. These spell-like powers do not count against your total of spells known or spells per day. Familiar: Like other arcane spellcasters, an assassin can obtain a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The assassin chooses the kind of familiar they get. As the assassin advances in level, their familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by the assassin, the assassin must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means they lose their arcane spellcasting abilities. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a month. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level or a Constitution point when this happy event occurs. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time. Armored Mage (Ex): Normally, armor of any type interferes with a spellcaster’s gestures, which can cause spells to fail if those spells have a somatic component. An assassin’s limited focus and specialized training, however, allows you to avoid spell failure so long as you stick to light armor. This training does not extend to medium or heavy armors, nor to heavy shields. This ability does not apply to spells gained from a different spellcasting class. At 4th level, you learn to use medium armor with no chance of spell failure. Combat Casting: At 2nd level, you gain Combat Casting as a bonus feat. You get a +4 bonus on Concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability while on the defensive or while you are grappling or pinned. Arcane Channeling (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, you can use a standard action to cast any touch spell you know and deliver the spell through your weapon. Casting a spell in this manner does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If the attack is successful, the attack deals damage normally; then the effect of the spell is resolved. At 13th level, you can cast any touch spell you know as part of a full attack action, and the spell affects each target you hit in combat that round. Doing so discharges the spell at the end of the round, in the case of a touch spell that would otherwise last longer than 1 round. Quick Cast: Beginning at 5th level, you can cast one spell each day as a swift action, so long as the casting time of the spell is 1 standard action or less. You can use this ability twice per day at 10th level, three times per day at 15th level, and four times per day at 20th level. Spell Power (Ex): Starting at 6th level, you can more easily overcome the spell resistance of any opponent you successfully injure with an attack. If you have injured an opponent with a an attack, you gain a +2 bonus on your caster level check to overcome spell resistance for the remainder of the encounter. This bonus increases to +3 at 11th level, to +4 at 16th level, and to +5 at 18th level. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Guild Class Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Practiced Spellcaster Category:Arcane Spellcaster